Epiphany: your name is Hollywood
by Angellufy
Summary: Yeah. Another one in my Epiphany series... and we have Hollywood in it.
1. Joss x Sarah

**Yeah… another one in my Epiphany series!**

**I know I am away tooooooooooooooooo long! I bought my own house and now I am moving after some remodeling. I won't abandon any of my stories, but this one just kept coming to m. I couldn't _not_ right it. I am planning to come back full force in the last week of December since I'll be (finally) on vacation.**

**Just so you know, although Sarah and David are in this, the fic is not about them as a couple… Ewww! I don't approve cheating! I have NO IDEA where the shows' studios where. So, let's pretend just for a second that I know… ehehehehehe**

**They will be happily married… well, Sarah will. As for _him_, well… you know! Ehehehehehe**

**This story is fully written so it won't take long to post. I hope you enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**June 2001**

"Joss, I didn't sign for this. I trusted you, but if I had known what Season 6 would be I'd never sign for it. This is not Buffy. You are degrading a really great female character."

Sarah Michelle Gellar left the chair she sat on and started to walk in front of the big table and across from Joss in the reunion room. She had read the scripts for the first episodes of Season 6 and couldn't stand what the man that created Buffy was going to do with the character.

"Sarah…"

Sarah stopped her passing and looked at Joss Whedon.

"No Sarah me! You took everything from Buffy, including Angel. I mean, he left so she could have a better life and she just keep sinking and sinking and sinking. You took from her even the day Angel was human. Now you want her to sink _that_ low by… by sleeping with Spike for God's sake! That is mean!"

"Sarah. From the narrative we will follow, Buffy will be back from the dead by magic. She is in Heaven and will be brought back by dark magic. That has to have some repercussion in her life. She won't be the Buffy everyone knows. She will be back, but she won't be here. Think of it as a late teenage rebellious phase."

Sarah put both her hands in the table and gave a piercing look to Joss.

"Well and what is the purpose of this?"

"Sarah. Buffy is not a saint. She commits mistakes. Now think for a moment. How would you feel if you were in a peaceful place and suddenly were ripped from the said place?"

"Let me see if I understand. Angel came back from Hell… we are talking about Hell here… and he rose to be someone better. Now Buffy will do exactly the opposite? Coming back from Heaven and descend to her worst? Is that it? Because if it is, you are quashing everything you said about Buffy along the years of the character existence. Buffy is suppose to be the contrary of the dumb blond who dies first in horror movies, but the message you will be passing is that women can't deal with earth-shattering situations. And we are talking about someone who had to put a sword true the chest of her beloved so she'd save the world. I mean… so, you do think that Buffy doesn't have the same strength of character then Angel? That is the message I see in all of this."

"Sarah..."

"I know Joss. Buffy is depressed and depressed people do several questionable things like drugs, alcohol, and in her case it will be sex. What I don't understand is why someone who was in Heaven would tarnish herself sincking so low? Why can she believe she belongs with the darkness when she was in Heaven? Will she think she will get there doing this? It doesn't make sense... even with all the pain."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: You must be wondering where Angel goes in this? Tell me what you think will happen.**


	2. Vortex again?

**Here it goes! Do you want to know what is going on? What about our favorite vampire with a soul? **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**July 1999**

Angel was throwing the last of his clothes in a bag when he noticed the notebook Buffy left behind. Angel and Buffy forever. He felt his body constricting and the pain he was keeping at bay came in waves so strong his knees gave up under him. He just fell there trying in vain to keep the tears inside. He would not cry. He knew that, while he was making them go through unbearable pain, he knew it was for the greater good. He was a vampire. He didn't have anything to offer his Buffy. She could die early, he knew that. So, she had to have everything possible for a girl. A real boyfriend who could take her to picnics, movies or to his parents' house, not a freak like him. She needed a man able to make love to her.

When the last thought registered in Angel's mind, a loud growl erupted from him. Incensed, he threw the notebook away. He threw a vase in the wall and then proceeded to destroy the room.

Sahjhan was appreciating the view.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Sahjhan couldn't believe the Scourge of Europe had become such a shell of himself. He knew his whole story. Past, present, and future. According to the prophecy a light warrior and a dark warrior would give a champion to the world. An impossible child. Someone so powerful that would be able to defeat the supreme evil, The First, once and for all. A child who would eventually kill him too. Sahjhan would not allow that to happen.

Angel was so immersed in his own pain and barely out of his violent outburst that he didn't registered at first that someone entered his home and was standing on the door. When the strange smell finally got to him, he turned around vamped out.

"So, you are the so called vampire with a soul."

Sahjhan walked at the room. Angel growled.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is… oh, no matter. I came here to see you."

"Why?"

"Well. That is an interesting question."

When Angel didn't say anything Sahjhan laughed loudly. He knew he had to deal with the vampire. A fight was not an option because he didn't have the same skills the vampire had and would likely ended dead… early. So, his plan was much more interesting.

"I know your past, your present and your future. A future with a child with that slayer of yours who will destroy me."

Angel gave the other demon a confuse look. A child? With Buffy?

"What are talking about? I can't…"

"You won't."

With that, a vortex opened behind Angel and he was swallowed.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: ok. Sarah. Angel. So, what now? Can you tell? How will David fit in this?**


	3. Angelic apparition

**Ok! What happened with Angel? Want to know? Then, enjoy your reading!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel fell hard on the floor. He looked around and realized it was night. He saw a giant parking lot and a huge arch with Warner Bros written on it.

"What is going on?"

When he turned back, someone collided with his chest.

"Get out of my way!"

Angel realized who the owner of the angry voice was.

"Buffy?"

"Ha ha, Boreanaz! Quit with the joke? What are you doing here anyway?"

Angel looked down to see a very angry Sarah Michelle Gellar looking up at him.

"I… was in Sunnydale and then…"

Sarah looked at Angel as if he'd grown horns.

"Oh please! What is this? Did Joss cook up something so I'd accept peacefully what he is planning to do with Buffy's show?"

"Show?"

"Yes. Duhhh! Buffy – The Vampire Slayer… and Angel by the way. David, what is wrong with you? Hit your head somewhere? Hey, what is it with Angel's outfit? Doesn't matter… I am going to strangle Joss for what he is planning to do."

Sarah tried to dodge Angel, but he held her arm.

"Hey, can you explain to me what is happening? Maybe I can help."

Angel frowned. He didn't know why Buffy's look alike was calling him David. Who was David? Where this damn man came from? He knew for sure that Buffy was not seeing anyone… yet.

"Maybe you can, David. Joss has lost his mind completely. Come on. We better go to the Angel's studio so we can talk."

Sarah grabbed Angel's arm and walked them to a building in the other side of the parking lot. He was complimented by everyone who called him David. They crossed the parking lot to another building. It seemed the lobby of a hotel. The place was huge and the higher walls were covered with wires, spotlights and all sort of machineries to make movies. He was even more confused. The place reminded him of the lobby of The Hyperion, the hotel he lived for a while in the 50's.

"Look, why are you this furious with… this person… ?"

"Why? Why I am furious with him? I don't know where to start. I mean… Buffy and Angel are mean to be. Even I know that. You know that too, right? There are many fanfictions out there in which the two remain in love. The soul problem sorted out. Fans of our shows love them. Only Joss thought that separating Buffy and Angel was a good idea."

"But, I am a vampire…"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Angel told Sarah he is a vampire. How that will turn out?**


	4. The Future

**Are you curious to know what Sarah thought of Angel's declaration?**

**Let's go find out!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"WHAT?"

Sarah touched Angel's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever or something. Aren't you taking your character too far? By the way you are too cold you know. Tell Joss I am not buying any of the crap."

"Ok"

"Look, David. I know you are a man so you don't understand much about love."

"Hey!"

"I guess you do not see a difference of Angel going to see Buffy just after her mother died, kissing her like he loved her forever, then she dies…"

Angel turned pale. paler than he already was.

"She… she… dies?"

"Yes. Buffy _is_ dead. I mean… the show was supposed to end there, you know, but Joss got into some business with UPN and here I am again. Are you ok?"

Sarah realized Angel was not hearing her anymore. He looked shocked.

"David. Are you sure you are ok?"

Angel turned to Sarah, opened his mouth to spoke, and closed it again. He breathed hard and finally spoke.

"Yeah. Just… just go on."

"Well. As I was saying, Buffy died and Angel, as much as I know, will be away in some monastery or something to grieve his loss. It seems Willow will be able to pull Buffy out of Heaven and… and…"

"What?"

"I know your Angel will be involved with Cordelia…"

"WHAT? That is not possible!"

"Well. You said it yourself last time we met. Cordelia will be changed along the season to be a suitable romantic partner for Angel. He already has the hots for her since he saw her in a bikini before the whole Pylea thing."

"Huh?"

Sarah was so engrossed in her thoughts on the direction the shows were going to take that she failed to realize Angel's dumb face.

"Well. It will be fun to watch the man who fell in love with the Slayer because he saw her heart to fall in love with someone else just because she has a stunning body and is wearing a bikini. Maybe that is why he didn't like the fancy ladies of this time. They could not wear a bikini."

Sarah laughed without noticing Angel's embarrassment. What was going on?

"Quite a change! I just can't picture a brooding type as Angel to fall for someone just because she has good looks or body. Isnt Faith the same? Well… for me it seems they are planning to bring a little of the Liam character into Angel's so he can change to be a dork… ooooppps… according to Joss it will be done to easy Angel's dark ways so he may be more suitable for a love story. He thinks it will increase the show audience. Anyway, Cordelia will even be a half demon or something. Joss is planning that some fans will turn against Buffy to favor Cordelia's as Angel mate because he wants the show to have its own identity and its own romantic pairs… "

"What do you mean?"

"Well. People will start to think that Buffy is a whinny girl, while Cordelia is some sort of a saint or something. I am starting to think that Buffy is very much hated by Joss."

"But... but it is Buffy right? Buffy is not shallow. She is strong, carring, compassionate. She sees good in people, not because of what she wants, but because the good is there. I can't understand why anyone would hate her for this. She had to cut her heart in pieces to send me to Hell and save the world... Who this Joss think he is? Who is this Joss?"

"David, Joss is the creator and sometimes writer and director of our shows. For the love of God, what is wrong with you?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AN.: Ehehehe… I'd confused too.**


	5. I Will Remember You

**Will Sarah finally find out the truth?**

**Read on!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Look, it is nothing. I just have a strong headache right now… and I was kidding about Joss. Please tell me more of his plans."

Angel decided to play along because something was telling him he needed to know as much as possible.

"I can totally understand there is nothing wrong with the whole loving Cordelia thing from men view, but is Joss crazy or what? I mean… a man can't go from loving a woman and grieving her death to be frisk with someone else just five or six chapter latter. Let alone the reasons Angel gave to leave Buffy."

"They were valid."

"David, we discussed this I don't know how many times. I know that. The point is that Angel took the decision without consulting Buffy. Like she was just a child instead of a strong woman able to decide things for herself. Let alone that Angel was nobody to tell her what to do or what not to do with her life! What sort of man leaves a woman so she'd go to bed with someone else?"

Angel almost growled at that statement. He had hurt thinking of that just minutes before.

"Look, Angel can't give Buffy normal things…"

"What? Have you changed your mind to Angel's belief? What happened with "Angel is an idiot for leaving the woman he loves"?"

"I… I said that?"

"Yeah. And look how their life turned out _sooooooooooo_ wonderful in the last two seasons. Buffy slept with a guy who just used her. Then, she got involved with Riley, the perfect relationship she threw at Angel's face… which was a big lie by the way… and ended hurting herself and him. Meanwhile, Angel became human…

"Huh?... What… how..?"

"Duhh… we filmed it together, David. Did you lose your mind? Don't you remember how much I pleaded with Joss to leave them be, to find a way to fix the curse or something… and how much it broke me up to know they were yet again separated. Anyway… Angel. Human for a day because of some blood mix with a demon… a Lorah, Mona, Morah or something. Day together. Demon did not die. Angel went after him and almost got killed. Angel decided, without consulting Buffy I must say, to revert time… and why am I telling you of this?"

Angel gave her a smile and played along. Whoever this David was, it seems he and this woman who was a clone of his Buffy, talked a lot about him and Buffy.

"You know I like to hear your view. So go on…"

"Time was reverted in a heartbreak scene. I still hate it with passion. Well. Did Joss give you any information on the direction your show will follow with Darla being pregnant with Angel's kid?"

"WHAT?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AN.: Now Angel knows the Angel in this dimension can in fact make a kid. So, how will he react to this piece of news? Will he believe it or think it is just something that happened in this dimension?**


	6. He enters the picture

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"WHAT?"

"Well, I think it is unfair. Your character left Sunnydale for good after the whole affair with Snake Mayor, remember…"

Angel's eyes got wide. Up to now the woman was talking of things he never heard off, but the Mayor had occurred already.

"… and one reason was he couldn't give Buffy kids, but now… he impregnated a vampire?"

Angel paled even more knowing of the baby. Could his dead body really create life? From the picture he had, it seemed he was in some parallel dimension were his life and Buffy's were nothing out of a TV show. Could he and Buffy really have a baby?

"And I heard a rumor that Spike will have a soul too… a permanent one. Talk irony!"

"What?"

"That was exactly my reaction. Joss thinks that things should be balanced. So, since there are two slayers, there will be two teenagers with supernatural origins..."

"Two teenagers?"

"Yep. Dawn, Buffy's sister, remember. She is the one whose blood opened the portal for Glory..."

"Glory..."

Sarah turned to Angel and so he was still pale and showed an incredulous expression.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Huh... Nothing. I told you. I... I like to hear your view."

"Yeah yeah..."

"So, Glory..."

"Yep. Glory, the God who opened the portal to hell and Buffy jumped on it to save her sister and the world... and dying in the process, of course"

Angel shuddered beside Sarah, but she didn't notice it.

"You said there will be twoo teenagers."

"The other is Angel's son, remember. You were the one to tell me that you didn't know the specifics, but you knew the baby would become a boy faster. Anyway... Since there will be of a kind for anything... Why not two vampires with a soul? I just am curious to know how he is planning to deal with the whole Shanshu thing. I don't know the specifics, but Joss is planning to set a demon in Africa that will be able to give Spike a soul when he completes some guest or something. He thinks Africa is a good place because Angel went to Africa and Spike and Drusilla left Sunnydale to Brazil in South America. That way, the whole world will appear on the show. Now... Why would Spike want a soul?"

Angel didn't heard most of Sarah's speech because his mind got caught in one word.

"What is a shanshu?"

Sarah poked Angel's head.

"Hellooooo! Shanshu prophecy remember. Vampire with Soul. Human."

"There is a prophecy about… about a vampire with a soul that can turn human."

"David. It is not funny. You know perfectly well there is one."

"But… you are saying Spike will get a soul."

"He will, but I don't think the prophecy is mean for him. It is just not fair and it would demote the whole purpose of Angel. Joss is the meanest person I know in the showbiz towards his characters. He is just stomping the Buffy and BA love. He even decided that Buffy will sleep with Spike, but…"

Before he could do anything, Angel growled loudly and vamped out… and David just came in the room.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: Ehehheeheh... David is in the picture! What now?**


	7. Reality

**So, here I am! I have no excuse to not post anything for this fiction beyond I forgot about it. Not in the "I forgot the fic" sense, but I just thought I had ended it because this was finished before I started to post it. I am really old! Am I crazy or not? Ehehehehehehe**

**So, sorry! There are two chapters to go only! Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hey, Sarah… Thomas…"

David interrupted what he was going to say when he saw his doppelganger… in vamp face.

"WHAT? What is hell is happening?"

Sarah spoke with higher pitched voice and looked stunned form one man to the other. They were like twins to her.

"Wow! Thomas was right… you do look like me… and what with the make up?"

Sarah pointed at David.

"YOU! You know I don't like pranks!"

"What? I have nothing to do with this. I still remember the last time I did one to you. You kicked my butt pretty hard that time."

"Then, what…?"

They turned to Angel when he spoke.

"I am a vampire."

David arched his eyebrows. He and Sarah exchanged looks… and burst out laughing.

"Oh man! Joss is such a prick."

"I wonder how he found someone that looked so much like you, David."

"Should I worry another Sarah will appear...?"

David and Sarah were making fun of Angel and he didn't like it at all. Angel realized they didn't believe him. He growled. Sarah and David immediately looked at him again. Angel reverted to his human face and then went back to vamp faced. That got David and Sarah's out of their faces and got their attention too.

"How… how did you do it?"

"I am a vampire."

He growled again and shifted back to his human face. Sarah was the first to catch the situation they were at. She walked around Angel fearfully and got herself beside David.

"Are you telling us that… that you are real?"

"Yes."

"But, but… I think I am going to faint."

David, who was quiet, held Sarah so she would not fall.

"This is craziness. You can't…What hell!"

Sarah ventured near Angel and touched his face and realized it was real skin and not makeup.

"… Oh my god! He is real. David! He. Is. Real."

Sarah fainted, but David caught her before she hit the floor. He looked fearful at his double, got Sarah hand and headed to the door. Before he touched the door handle, Angel was there.

"I'd not do that if I were you."

David looked at the menacing vampire in front of them.

"Look. I won't harm any of you. I… I have a soul just like your Angel here."

David swallowed. He could not say a word at first, his eyes glued to the face mere centimeters from his. The face he spent near 6 hours preparing to wear every week. His fear was smelled so strong that Angel felt his demon stirring inside.

"What do you want?"

Angel realized that David was not going to leave. So, he walked away and sat in a chair to give the scared man in front of him space.

"I don't know how any of this came to pass. I was in my mansion ready to leave when this demon came in talking something about a prophecy, a son I would have that would destroy him. A vortex appeared and I am here. I believe the demon threw me in your dimension."

David put Sarah in the couch and ran his hand through his hair. He thought the situation they were in was utter craziness.

"This is craziness. Dimensions? That is what Giles would say, but Giles is just a character. Buffy is just a character. You are… you are really real, aren't you?"

"I am."

Sarah whimpered and slowly opened her eyes to see David. She wiped her forehead with her hand and was about to say something when she realized the other David was still in the room. It was not a dream after all. She didn't say a thing. David turned to look at Angel again.

"Well. You are here. We have to deal with it. What are we going to do?"

"You can start by telling me what happens after I leave Sunnydale."

Sarah and David looked at each other. David was the one to say.

"We can show you."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

AN.: So, here it goes! Angle will know a lot of things, but how will he come back to good old SunnyHell?


	8. Accepting

**So, here it is! One more chap to go!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel watched for the tenth time "I Will Remember You". Would he be able to do what the other Angel did? Then, he realized that was a dumb question. He would do everything in his power to save Buffy, even give up his humanity.

"Hey."

Angel looked up to see David standing in the door. David Boreanaz and Sarah Michelle Gellar were still scared of him, but they knew they couldn't go public saying a vampire was among them. They would be called crazy in a heartbeat… or people would think it was some promotion for their show. So, they decided the best course of action was to help him. David offered him a place to stay, which was a room in his apartment.

"Hi."

"Huh… how are doing?"

"Well. I don't really… really know. I don't belong here. I want to get back and I don't know how. I can't… I can't even get help here. Magic here is just… just a television trick or something"

David looked around and soon the DVDs of the shows all widespread on the floor.

"Yeah. You spend the last five days here watching the shows. What do you think of what may happen to these characters?"

He had seen all of what they called seasons in this dimension for Buffy and Angel shows. Buffy was up to five seasons and ended in season five with her death. Angel was up to season 2, which ended with Angel knowing of Buffy's death. Everything in the three first seasons of the Buffy The Vampire Slayer show was exactly equal to what has happened to his and Buffy lives before he was swallowed by that vortex. He had no doubt that everything would follow what he saw in the other seasons of both shows.

He had a destiny to fulfill in Los Angeles. He would have a son. He knew so much. He could change a lot. He had the knowledge to fix his soul so Angelus wouldn't be free. He could help Buffy and she could help him in the difficult moments.

"I don't know what to say. Here ours lives are just a TV show for people entertainment. Back in my dimension it is real life. This is all too confusing. I… I look just like you, we are the same, and yet different. If I am stuck here what am I going to do?"

David gave a sympathetic smile to Angel. He found the whole thing so mindbogglingly that he didn't stop to think of what this must be to his doppelganger. Somewhere… in another dimension, Buffy was real, vampires were real. And he realized he was in fact a vampire. Weird.

"Hey. Joss was said that everything he did was for a reason. Maybe there is a greater reason for all of this, huh? They say a good night of sleep can make us think clearly too. Maybe you should do it and stop to worry a little."

"Yeah. Maybe. I'll just have to learn to live here anyway."

Angel rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had to go back, but he didn't know how. He was stuck here. Nobody in his dimension was going to miss him enough to go searching because he left Buffy after all. If what he saw in the things they called DVDs was of some indication, maybe leaving Buffy was not the right course of action.

He was worthy of several things he didn't think so up to now. Hadn't Buffy tried to say that to him so many times? Back when she trusted him when she thought he had bit her mother. When she kissed him in his true face? When she risked her life so she'd save his? When she came to him in that hill so many months before? She had shown just how much he was important to her. That he was important to the world. He doubted her.

Deep inside he had associated what she said to him many times to her feelings for him, but now he realized she saw the whole picture. She had seen it even before that snowy night. She had seen it after that snowy night when he tried to kill himself, but something stronger didn't allow it to happen. Yes, because of his stupid behavior more than two centuries before his demon was brought forth and caused so much pain, but he, Liam turned human, was worthy after all. There were ways for he and Buffy to be together and for him to follow his destiny, but that didn't matter anymore because he was not going back.

David patted Angel's back and left. Angel used the remote to turn off the DVD and stretched on the bed. He should sleep and maybe the next day after a good night of sleep he would find a way to solve his problems.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel slowly opened his eyes. He got up and rubbed his eyes before he realized he was back in the mansion.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: WHAT? How is that? He is back! How come? Eheheheheh… one more chapter to go.**


	9. Kissing her

**So, here it is! Last chapter was divided in two because I realized it got a little big. I'll post the other one soon. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel bolted from the bed and looked around bewildered. He was in the other dimension just a minute ago. Then, how was he back?

He realized the room was still trashed because of his temper tantrum, but there was no sign of the demon that attacked him before. The covers of his bed were wrinkled like he had been moving around it. Had he fallen asleep? Was it nothing but a dream?

He ran his hand through his hair, sat against the foot of the bed, hung his head and tried to collect his thoughts. It was a dream. It had to be, but everything seemed so real. The other Buffy, or Sarah, and the other him. A breathing him. Buffy was just a TV show. One show that just happened to be exactly like his life. He could even be human or have his soul fixed from what he heard from the other Buffy and saw in the DVDs.

Then, his head shot up. There was a cure.

And he ran.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy sat against the headboard of her bed with her knees up and her chin on them. She had cried all she could, but when it sank that Angel's was gone, there was just a dull ache inside her chest. Her Angel was gone.

Then, she got the scare of her life when she heard the main door of her house opening and closing. She grabbed her stake and ran to the door, but before she could get to it, the door opened and her Angel was there.

"Angel! What…"

Angel interrupted what Buffy was going to say and kissed her hard. They walked backwards and fell in the bed. Angel released Buffy when oxygen became an issue for her.

"Oh my…oh my God! Angel! What…? Are you out of your mind? Did… are you back?"

He just touched his forehead with Buffy's for a moment and then leaned to give her a peck on the lips.

"There may be a way to fix it, Buffy."

"Fix? The curse?"

"The curse. Yes. I shouldn't have come here. It is too selfish of me. I don't even know if I'll find it, but…"

"How… how did you know?"

He gave Buffy a peck in the lips again.

"I can't explain exactly. I guess I fell asleep and I had this weird dream."

"A dream? Dreams? The First used dreams Angel!"

He explained almost everything to Buffy except the whole possibility of turning human. She just cried when he finished. They could have a chance.

"Wow! Do you really think it can be fixed?"

Angel cleaned Buffy's face showering it with kisses. She just smiled at the endearment.

"Yes. I can't explain how I know, but I know it can be fixed. I… I know I can't ask this from you, but… but will you wait for me."

"Forever."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hey, Buffy."

"Riley."

Willow didn't get to their psychology class because she was still shaken from Oz almost attacking her the day before. They had yet to talk. As soon as Maggie Walsh ended her class, Buffy got her books and left the room trying, without success, to leave before Riley would come around. She told him she had a boyfriend, but he seemed unconvinced of it.

"Huh… are you alone today? Where is Willow?"

"She couldn't make it."

When they arrived at the door of the building they were in, Riley popped a question. Buffy didn't pay attention at first because she felt the tingling telling her that Angel was around. She searched, but didn't see him. People were coming and going out of the building. People were outside the building walking along the sidewalk, but no sign of him. Maybe she was imagining things because it had been six months since they had seen each other. She had talked to him just three nights before and he had no good news to give her. She had to go to Giles to take care of their Thanksgiving dinner.

Then, Buffy realized that Riley was talking to her when he touched her arm.

"Buffy, Buffy… Would… would you go with me for a cup of coffee?"

"I'm sorry, Riley, but I'm going back to the dorm to talk with Willow and later I have some other things to attend to."

"Ok, then… then we could go out sometime."

"Look, Riley. I can't go out with you. I already have a boyfriend…"

"Who is never around…"

"He is tra…"

She never ended what she was going to say because Angel got out from behind a large tree just some yards away from her. Buffy gave two steps away from Riley, forgetting about him, and then broke into a run, leaving her books behind. She threw herself in Angel's arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She just kissed his face all over.

"Angel. You are back…"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: Isn't there something wrong with Buffy and Angel meeting? There are some interesting developments for the last part of this story on Angel's side.**


	10. Reunion

**So, here it is! Now this is really the last chapter!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Angel. You are back…"

Her eyes got huge when she realized something important. She disentangled herself from Angel and touched his face softly.

"How… How are you… You are standing… in…in the sun."

"You noticed."

She glared at him. He caught her hand and put it over his heart. Buffy could feel the thump thump thump under the palm of her hand. She covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Oh... You... Your heart... It is beating. How? You are human?

"I finally discovered where a guest could be taken so I could get my soul permanently. When I was on my way there one week ago I was attacked by a demon called Mohra. He was sent after me. He hurt me, but I killed it. In the process, his blood mixed with mine and turned me human."

Angel arrived in LA the day before. Doyle and Cordelia appeared and he introduced himself to Angel who asked him to go see the Oracles so he'd ask for time to be reverted, just like he did in the dream. Doyle convinced him to go to Sunnydale first saying it was The Power That Be orders. So, here he was.

"Why didn't you say anything when we talked?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It was."

He caressed Buffy's hair and put a strand behind her ear.

"You lied to me."

"Huh?"

"You look beautiful in the sun."

Buffy smiled.

"You too."

Angel grabbed Buffy and kissed her properly. They only stopped when someone screamed for them to get a room. Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"I guess they are right."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel looked at Buffy, who laid down over his chest. They had tried to not jump into anything physical. However, that lasted only until their hands touched while Buffy sat in the bed and Angel sat in a chair in front of it as they were talking in her dorm room. After Willow granted him for his newly found humanity, she had left to Giles to research on some Native Americans who were causing trouble as soon as they arrived.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah. Best pillow ever."

Angel giggled.

"You giggle? Oh my God! Angel knows how to giggle."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Willow, Xander and Anya were at Giles house so they could research on the Chumash when Buffy and Angel came in trough the door. The Thanksgivings dinners forgot.

"Hey, Buffy. Deadboy... And how come you came through the door? Why are you not burning up?"

"He is not a deadboy anymore Xander."

"WHAT?"

Xander and Giles started with questions, but they were interrupted by an arrow flying in the apartment. Then, Chumash spirits broke through the door and a fight issued. Buffy ran towards Giles weaponry, but was intercepted by one of the spirits that grabbed her and threw her around to the other side of the room.

"Buffy!"

Without realizing he didn't have his strength anymore, Angel attacked the spirit. He kicked the Native American who went flying across the room fallin near a now standing Buffy.

"Angel!"

While looking at his hand in wonder, Angel didn't see another Native American coming behind him. However, Buffy's scream made him jump away from the attack, but he knife the spirit was using cut his arm, which healed almost immediately.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After the end of the fight, when Buffy realized the only thing able to harm the Chamush spirits were their own weapon, all the attentions turned to Angel and his human, but not that human status.

"You are telling us that you dreamed it."

"I don't know. I think so, Giles."

"Interesting. What is the name of the demon that attacked you."

Angel gave Sahjhan's name and Giles went to look into books.

"I've heard of this name before. I think... Huh..."

Giles got up to grab a book.

"Ha. He is here in the Demons and time travel Encyclopedia from Herald Engard. Fine author."

"Is he a time traveler?"

"Yes. He can manipulate time. Open portals to other dimensions and times."

"When we fought, he opened a vortex."

Buffy immediately stiffened.

"A vortex? You didn't tell me..."

"Buffy, love. I didn't want to bring back to you memories of another vortex."

Buffy paled and Angel squeezed her hand.

"Well. You may have been in another dimension. One that was close to ours."

"Giles, how is Angel this stronger? He is just a human."

And Buffy looked at Angel.

"No offense."

"No taken."

"From what I read on the Mohra, they are one of strongest demon fighters in existence. They are usually called to take a champion. "

"That he did."

"No, Angel. Not if you are still stronger."

"How can it be?"

"You have already seem something like this when Buffy could hear thoughts."

"The aspect of the demon?"

"Yes. I believe you got the aspect or rather aspects of the demon. Mohra's blood have regenerative powers so it could even revive your body. The demon was banished because he couldn't stay in a living body. Mohra's strength and ability to regenerate have been passed to you."

Buffy looked at Angel. They both grinned. Angelus was gone forever. They could be together.

Angel realized now why The Powers had sent him back to Sunnydale so he could find out about his new powers. He could still fight. He could still protect others. He could change the curse of his own history. He had already done it. He knew so much. He would do everything to protect Buffy, protect those she loved like her mother.

They had talked and he told her that he had a mission to follow in LA. She had agreed with him on his plans to follow whatever mission he had because she was grateful she could have him with her anyway she could.

All in all... The future, different of the one in that other dimension, seemed brighter now.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Thanks for following and reviewing my fic. I really hope everyone likes it.**


End file.
